La Princesse des Nagima
by Red Emma
Summary: Shippuden:Sakura et Naruto voient arriver un nouveau membre dans leur équipe: Itomi Nagima, la dernière du fameux clan Nagima du pays de la pluie, qui serait le dernier grand clan noble au sang pur du monde des ninjas.Mais la jeune femme est mystérieuse..
1. Le quatrième membre

_Bien, si nous sommes d'accord, tu pourras intégrer l'équipe de Kakashi.

_Très bien.

Dans le bureau de maître Tsunade, Kakashi et une jeune fille se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce.

_Je serai ravie que tu nous rejoignes, Itomi, dit Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque. Mais attends-toi à un peu de réticence de la part de Naruto et Sakura... Ils ne veulent pas remplacer Sasuke....

_Je comprends, bien sûr

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds longs regarda Kakashi de ses yeux bleus clairs. Elle ne portait pas le bandeau de Konoha.

_Tu comprends que venant du pays de la pluie, je ne peux te fournir de bandeau de Konoha, reprit Tsunade en l'observant avec méfiance.

_Ca me va très bien, maître Hokage! répondit Itomi avec un sourire.

_Bien, allons-y!

Devant le grand bâtiment, Sakura Naruto attendaient patiemment que Kakashi revienne de son entretien lorsque Shikamaru et Temari passèrent.

_Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux? demanda Shikamaru.

_Kakashi-sensei est avec maître Tsunade, expliqua Sakura.

_Mouai! J'imagine qu'elle doit encore lui fournir les plans d'une mission dangereuse, hein Sakura? dit Naruto avec un sourire idiot.

_Les temps sont durs, Naruto! Même des Jounins comme Temari et moi ne recevons plus de mission!

Naruto remarqua alors Temari :

_Ah!! Vous sortez souvent en amoureux ces temps-ci, hein?

_QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, IDIOT!!!! s'écria Témari en s'avançant.

_Euh, non.... rien! Je... trouve ça étrange.

_Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Naruto!

_Kakashi-sensei?Derrière eux, Kakashi avançait avec une jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Elle était grande et mince et était habillée d'un mini-short noir et d'un débardeur rouge par-dessus lequel elle portait une veste rouge portant un étrange symbole dans le dos.

_Voici Itomi Nagima, elle va remplacer Sasuke dans l'équipe!

_Bonjour! lança la jeune fille d'une voix enthousiaste.

_'lut!

Face à elle, les quatre ninjas de Konoha ne semblaient pas très réceptifs. Elle remarqua que le blondinet avait l'air benêt, que la fille aux cheveux roses n'avait pas l'air commode, que le brun avait l'air... mystérieux, et que l'autre blonde....

_Tu es Temari de Suna, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle

Temari sursauta et répondit :

_Oui. On se connaît?

_Pas vraiment, non. Mais je sais qui tu es, c'est tout!

Temari tourna des yeux étonnés en direction de Kakashi qui ne réagit pas.

_Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le prochain Hokage!! s'exclama alors le blondinet.

_J'avais vu juste.... c'est juste un abruti!_

_Et voici Sakura, continua Kakashi. Et ces deux jounins sont Shikamaru Nara et Temari, comme tu l'as déjà dit.

_Nara? répéta Itomi en fronçant les sourcils. Du clan Nara...

_Oui, et alors? demanda Shikamaru en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

_Non, rien. Ton père a tué mes trois oncles lors de la guerre....

--------------------------

_Alors, qui c'est cette fille?

_Paraît que le père de Shikamaru aurait tué des membres de sa famille?

Le petit groupe d'amis s'était réunit devant l'académie de ninja de Konoha. D'un côté, Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Temari discutaient, pendant que de l'autre, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee et Shikamaru s'était assise non loin. Shikamaru ne cessait de l'observer.

_Tu vas faire quoi, Shika?demanda Kiba.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse, hein? elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante, et puis ce n'est qu'une fille!

_Tu devrais te méfier, la vengeance est une forte motivation, dit Lee. Regarde où ça a mené Sasuke!

_Si elle voulait se venger, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait? demanda Shika en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Ah vous êtes là!!!Kakashi et Gaï apparurent juste à côté d'eux.

_Comme vous le savez, Konoha a renforcé sa surveillance voisine, commença Kakashi, et comme vous êtes des ninjas expérimentés.... enfin, plus ou moins, c'est à vous que vont revenir les différents postes et tours de gardes!

_Pour le poste de garde sud : Temari, Hinata, Naruto et Yamato! Comme vous êtes habitués à travailler ensemble...

_Encore le capitaine Yamato! se plaignitNaruto.

Kakashi le fusilla du regard et il se tut.

_Poste de garde nord : Ino, Kiba et Lee. Vous serez accompagnés de Gaï, ici présent! Ensuite, le poste est : Neji, Sakura et Kurenai. Quant au dernier, poste ouest : Shikamaru, Itomi... et moi!

_QUOI???!!


	2. Etre un ninja

_QUOI?? s'écria Shikamaru en ouvrant de grands yeux. Sensei, vous voulez que je fasse équipe avec cette... fille?

Tout le monde remarqua que Itomi s'était approchée de Kakashi.

_Il va falloir t'habituer mon vieux, dit-elle, être un ninja c'est s'accomoder des ordres!

Un peu plus loin, Temari observait la scène d'un oeil plutot rageur. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle tombe avec lui? Pourquoi pas moi?_

_Shikamaru, tu n'as pas à contester les ordres de maître Tsunade, intervint Gaï. Il en va de la sureté de Konoha...

_Ouai, je sais...., répondit Shikamaru en soupirant.

Itomi ne leva pas les yeux sur lui et il trouva étrange qu'elle ne cherche pas à la défier du regard. La tension entre eux était palpable, même pour les autres.

_Ca commence bien_ se dit Kakashi.

_Bon, puisque tout le monde à son équipe, dit-il, DISPERSION!!!!

-------------------------------

**A l'approche du poste de surveillance ouest : **

Kakashi était en tête, suivit par Shikamaru et par Itomi. _Je n'aime pas la savoir derrière moi_ pensa Shikamaru. _Elle m'a l'air imprévisible, je ferai mieux d'être sur mes gardes!_

_On y est! s'écria Kakashi alors qu'ils abordaient la lisière de la forêt

Devant eux, une grande cabane de bois montée sur pilotis. Ils y entrèrent et constatèrent qu'elle était entièrement vide.

_Bien, dit Kakashi en déposant son sac à terre. Voici nos provisions.....

_Ce truc est moisi ou quoi? demanda Shikamaru en ouvrant une planche de bois qui faisait office de fenêtre.

_Ce n'est qu'un poste de garde, expliqua Kakashi. Bien, passons aux explications.

Il se tourna face à eux et leva son index :

_Vous deux, vous allez rester ici et guetter l'approche d'étrangers, pendant que moi, je vais aller baliser le terrain. Nous ferons à tour de rôle des missions de reconnaissance sur la parcelle de terrain que j'aurais balisé.

_Et on est censé trouver quoi? demanda Itomi en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tout indice de présence ennemie. Lorsqu'un arbuste bouge, je veux que vous soyez prêts à tuer celui ou celle qui en sortira!

_Même si c'est un lapin? demanda bêtement Shikamaru.

Les deux autres lui lançèrent un regard affligé.

_Bah quoi? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Bien, si vous avez compris, je peux y aller! A plus, les jeunes!!

Il disparut dans une fumée blanche et Itomi et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent seuls. Ce dernier s'accouda à la fenêtre et observa l'immense forêt qui s'étendait. _Si seulement j'avais été dans la même équipe que Temari...._ Il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, devant chez lui. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les femmes, trouvait maintenant qu'elles avaient leur utilité.

Itomi s'assit près de lui, adossé contre un mur de bois. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de comprendre où elle était. _Ce garçon est bizarre, on dirait moi en garçon! Totalement blasé, à côté de la plaque, désinvolte.... un génie quoi!_ Elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua que ses yeux arrivaient au niveau des fesses du jeune homme. Elle piqua un fare et commença à souffler bruyamment.

_Pffou..... pffou....

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? T'as chaud ou quoi? lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Je t'en pose des questions?!! Pffou.... Pffou.... _Eh bin! vivement que kakashi revienne! je ne veux pas rester avec cette folle!_

_Pffou.... Pffou..... _Reste tranquille, Itomi! Tu ne peux pas faire ça maintenant! C'est bien trop tôt!!_ Pffou.... Pffou....

----------------------------------------------

**A l'approche du poste de garde sud :**

_Avance crétin!!

_Arrête de me frapper, Temari!!!

_Temari, Naruto, calmez-vous! lança Yamato qui les guidait. On arrive au poste de garde...

Devant eux, un amat indistinct de feuilles et de branches semblait recouvrir une cabane perchée dans un arbre.

_Quoi c'est ça?! demanda Temari.

_Oui, c'est ça, comme tu dis! affirma Yamato.

_Mais c'est une ruine!

_Temari, on va débroussailler tout ça!

_Bien chef!

Elle sortit son grand évantail mauve et l'ouvrit en criant :

_La lame du vent!!!

La force du vent souleva les amats de branches et eut une telle force qu'il déséquilibra Hinata dans son déplacement.

_Hinata!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto regardait la jeune fille tomber, emportée par le vent violent de Temari.

_Naruto....

Il s'élança à son secours et attrapa sa main de justesse.

_J'te tiens!!

Il la ramena au sol et la déposa contre un arbre, délicatement.

_Ca va aller, Hinata? demanda Yamato en arrivant près d'eux.

_Oui.

Il eut un signe de tête et s'éloigna pour consolider le poste avec des rondins de bois, technique ninja qu'il maî rentrèrent tous dans le poste et Naruto aida Hinata à s'asseoir dans un coin.

_Je vais aller baliser le terrain, annonça Yamato. Hinata, je te confie la surveillance!

_Compris!

Le capitaine Yamato disparut par la fenêtre.

_Wouah! elle est vraiment pourrie! s'exclama Temari en inspectant la cabane.

_Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "surveillance"? Hein, Hinata?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Naruto et fronçant les sourcils, sécria :

_Byakugan!!!!

--------------------------------------------

**Au poste de garde est** :

Sakura, Kurenai et Neji avaient déjà atteint le poste de garde est et la responsable de l'équipe donnait ses ordres :

_Organisez-vous comme vous voulez, dit Kurenai, mais je veux que les alentours soient couverts 24h sur 24, compris?

_Hai!! répondirent-ils tous les deux en s'échappa par la fenêtre dans un courant d'air. Neji joignit alors ses mains et lança :

_Byakugan!!!

Ses yeux blancs perçèrent alors tous les recoins de la forêt qui s'étendait face à eux.

_Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps? demanda Sakura, les mains sur les hanches.

_Sakura, pas maintenant!

_Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu! protesta-t-elle. Dis-moi la vérité, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Tenten! Tout le monde le sait!

_Tant mieux pour tout le monde...

_Et je sais, reprit-elle, que tu aurais préféré faire cette mission avec elle, hein? Mais malheureusement, elle s'est blessée lors de sa dernière mission....

_Tenten, j'aimerais que tu sois là, _pensa Neji. _Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais te revoir mais...._

_Neji?

_Hn?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment. Sakura savait qu'elle avait vu juste. Neji ne cessait de penser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Tenten la veille. Elle et ses jolis chignons, sa taille si fine...

_C'est juste que.... C'est juste que...., commença-t-il.

_Non, laisse tomber. Après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit Sakura en fermant les yeux. Je deviens comme Ino! Je fais ma comère!!!Neji la regarda comme si elle était folle.


End file.
